


sore winner

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [330]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lance teaches Leon how to lose.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Wataru | Lance
Series: Commissions [330]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 16





	sore winner

It isn’t surprise to anyone in Galar that the visiting champion loses to Leon. As far as they are concerned, there is no way anyone can take down their champion, even if he happens to be a champion himself. Even Leon does not seem remotely surprised that he has won, with such confidence that it does become a bit frustrating.

Lance tries not to let losses get to him, but truth be told, he really does not have a lot of experience with losses. Where he comes from, he’s a hero, and the prestige that comes with that title is entirely different from the gaudy way that Galar handles their battles, and Lance is less and less sure that this was a good idea at all.

But since he is here, he might as well take advantage of the hospitality that he is sure he will be offered.

~X~

Leon is a little surprised by how close Lance acts after their match, like they are old friends and like he is just here for a visit. Were the roles reversed, Leon is not sure if he could act this friendly about things, but perhaps Lance is just a more gracious loser. There could be something to learn there, but Leon never plans to lose.

Either way, it would be rude of him to ignore the fact that Lance clearly wants to get to know each other better and make friends before he has to return home, so he decides to invite him over for dinner. It seems like the least he can do, especially since Lance is already being so nice to him, acting like they are already good friends, and making no mention of the battle itself.

“We’ll have to order something,” Leon explains, as he lets Lance in. “I’m not much of a cook myself, but there are some great places to order from! At least, I’m pretty sure there are, I’m not too picky so I can let you look and decide what you want to try!”

“I don’t think that’s going to be necessary,” Lance replies, just as soon as the door is closed behind them.

“But…what, are you not hungry? I mean, I know I invited you over for dinner, but…” Leon is a little thrown by this, but tries not to let it show, wanting to be a gracious host to his new friend.

“That isn’t what I’m really here for, though,” Lance replies, and there is something off about his voice, something new in his tone that Leon does not recognize from their brief encounters. “I was just looking for an excuse to finally get you alone.”

“There something you can’t talk about at the stadium?” Leon tries to keep his voice light and joking, tries not to make this too serious, but he is starting to get the feeling that this is a lot more serious than he expected it to be.

“That is one way of putting it.” As Lance steps closer, Leon is overcome with a feeling that he hardly recognizes, something that he has not felt in a long time- intimidation. Lance intimidates him, and he doesn’t know why, can’t track the shift in their interactions, or when Lance started to change, only realizing now that he seems like an entirely different person.

“You’re a pretty sore winner, you know,” he continues, and too late Leon realizes that Lance might not be as gracious of a loser as he assumed. Is that what all this is about? It’s a feeling that Leon can’t even begin to relate to, so he has no idea what to say, or how to reason with him. “Losing is one thing, but losing to you? It’s no surprise you have so many rivals, so many people that want to take you down, with the way you gloat and try to humiliate people.”

“But I don’t…I never…” Does he gloat that much? Does he humiliate people? He’s never thought of it that way, never thought that he was doing anything wrong, just doing things the same way he’s done since he was ten and started out like this.

“You won, I’ll give you that.” Lance’s hand feels heavy on his shoulder, and Leon can’t help but fall to his knees when he is pushed. “But don’t you think that means I deserve a little consolation prize? If you didn’t mean to purposefully make a fool of me, then maybe you can do something to make me feel better.”

Leon isn’t sure why he feels so powerless right now, so helpless before Lance. If he tried to fight back, he probably could, but he feels like he can’t move at all, except to do what Lance wants him to do. Is it all because he feels guilty? Or is he really that intimidated, even knowing that he could fight back, if he wanted to?

By the time Lance has his pants undone, Leon has already completely given up, not knowing what else to do. He has never had to handle a situation like this before, has never actually faced someone so unhappy with him, not when they’re alone, not without a buffer, not without PR to smooth things over, and he does not know what else to do, other than let Lance take whatever he wants.

He leaves his mouth open so that Lance can push his cock past his lips, and he lets the older man do whatever he wants to do him, anything as long as it gets them that step closer to getting this over with. Lance brings a hand down on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in Leon’s hair and pushing him forward, forcing him to take more, until he is gagging on it, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and when Leon looks up at Lance, he looks down at him, a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

This is not about getting off for him, not even a little bit, with that just serving as a bonus. The only thing that he really cares about is humiliating Leon, putting him in his place so that he can suffer a little bit, so that he can know what it feels like to lose. Leon has never had to lose before, but as Lance holds him in place, keeping him from pulling away as he fucks his face, Leon knows for certain that, at least this time, he has lost.

The only thing for it is to accept defeat, which is no easier than Leon expected it to be, but it’s all he can do when he is left with no other choice.

Lance does not even try to be gentle, thrusting hard and fast, taking delight in how easily he can make Leon choke and gag for him, and Leon can hardly breathe at all, and still he makes no effort to get away, accepting that this is what he has to endure. He feels as if he might pass out, and all he can do is hope that it ends soon, hope that Lance is nearly done with him.

There is no way of knowing just how long it lasts, because it feels like an eternity, when it is probably just several minutes. Leon is not sure either way; the only thing he is sure of is that, eventually, Lance does finish, coming down his throat and roughly pulling out, and then Leon collapses forward on his hands and knees, gagging and trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you for the invitation,” is the only thing that Lance says before he lets himself out, leaving Leon there on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
